


Dense Shizun

by Karma (thecrazyanimegirl), thecrazyanimegirl



Category: The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System (人渣反派自救系统), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngshiù
Genre: M/M, i like how stupid they are lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazyanimegirl/pseuds/Karma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazyanimegirl/pseuds/thecrazyanimegirl
Summary: Luo Binghe goes on a date with a very oblivious Shen Qingqiu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without thinking about timeline, I guess it is somewhere at the beginning?

# Dense Shizun

All around them, the crowd was thick and everything was loud. The murmur of voices, laughter and music were all to be heard. It was hard to find a way through, so Luo Binghe moved closer to Shen Qingqiu, looking away with a blush when their shoulders touched.

“I’m so happy Shizun asked me to come to the festival with him”, Luo Binghe smiled brightly, too brightly if Shen Qingqiu was asked. He was fighting the urge to shield his eyes from the great sun that is his smile.

“It’s one of teacher’s duties to show their disciple life outside too”, he tried saying something that sounded cool to him.

“But Shizun only asked me to come”, Luo Binghe’s eyes sparkled and his smile grew wider.

Shen Qingqiu didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t really thinking about it when he told him that.

“I…”, he tried to defend himself, but he was saved before he could.

“You are so handsome”, one woman came to Luo Binghe. “Isn’t he?” she asked her friend.

“Yes, he is!”

In no time at all, Luo Binghe was surrounded by women.

_Protagonist aura is fearsome_ , Shen Qingqiu thought and decided to leave Luo Binghe to enjoy himself. _I’m sure he is happier surrounded by women than being with me._

He decided to check some nearby stands dismissing the fact there was a huge crowed. He lost sight of Luo Binghe really fast.

_I’ll let him have some fun. I’m sure I’ll find him later_ , Shen Qingqiu didn’t pay much attention to the fact they got separated.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar figure. The figure was looking around like he was trying to find something or someone. He decided to go say hello.

“Shang Qinghua , I didn’t know you were coming to the festival too”, he greeted the man.

“Oh, yeah”, Shang Qinghua answered a bit too anxiously.

“Is something wrong?”

“You see there is this problem…” Shang Qinghua came closer to him and started whispering in his ear.

“Oh, I see”, Shen Qingqiu nodded frowning a bit then he proceeded to give advice to the other man.

They both failed to notice how close they are to each other.

“ Shizun ”, Luo Binghe called him in a voice that was a bit too cold.

Considering that they were talking about a private problem, Shen Qingqiu got really startled and took a fast step back, like he was caught red handed. In his hurry, he collided with someone.

“ Shizun”, Luo Binghe took him by his shoulders and pulled him even closer to himself, as if to keep him from other people. “Why did you leave me? Were you just here to see him?” he whispered in Shen Qingqiu’s ear.

“What? Of course not!” Shen Qingqiu was confused.

“I’m so sorry, Luo Binghe! I didn’t mean to take your Shizun away from you, I just had a problem he was helping me with”, Shang Qinghua looked like he was frightened for his life. He was waving his hands in the air in desperate attempt to clear this misunderstanding.

Binghe’s eyes bore holes in Shang Qinghua’s body.

Shang Qinghua started to really fear for his life even though he wasn’t completely sure why, but he know he did something wrong. He wronged the protagonist!

“Why did Shizun leave me alone?” his grip on Shen Qingqiu’s shoulders grew tighter.

_That kind of hurts_ , Shen Qingqiu winced.

“I was giving you space to spend time with those lovely women. I thought you would be happy”, Shen Qingqiu told him thinking about how Luo Binghe smiled to those women. He felt pain in his heart.

_This must be how parent feels when their kid grows up. I didn’t know it hurts this much_ , Shen Qingqiu clenched his fists.

“Shizun thought I was happy?” Luo Binghe was genuinely surprised and his eyes turned innocent.

“You were smiling at them”, Shen Qingqiu frowned. “I thought you wanted to spend time with them.”

Shang Qinghua took this chance when those two were talking and run away. Only after running for more than five minutes was he able to breathe normally again. He was alive!

“I was smiling not to offend them. I wanted Shizun to save me from them, but Shizun was gone”, Binghe pouted.

Seeing his disciple so down and disappointed Shen Qingqiu felt like he has to compensate him somehow.

“I’m sorry”, he patted his head. “Let me make it up to you by taking you around this festival. I will make sure not to leave your side.”

“Really? Shizun won’t leave my side?” Luo Binghe’s face suddenly became bright again.

“Yeah?” Shen Qingqiu felt like he was missing something.

_Why do I feel like I will regret this?_ , Shen Qingqiu was wondering.

“A whole day of Shizun just for myself!” Luo Binghe took Shen Qingqiu’s hand and started walking, his head up in the clouds.

_What is with that silly face? He looks like he is daydreaming about his love!_ Shen Qingqiu was utterly confused.

“Why are you holding my hand?” Shen Qingqiu asked.

“So Shizun won’t get lost again!” Luo Binghe answered instantly without giving any indication he will let go.

_Oh well, I guess he doesn’t trust me after I left him like that_ , Shen Qingqiu shrugged giving himself into his fate and let Luo Binghe guide him around the festival.


	2. Not a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Shen Qingqiu had never thought he would have found himself in this situation. But all he could think of right now, lying on the floor in the forest and Luo Binghe on top of him, is how there is something really wrong with the way his disciple is looking at him.

_He isn’t really going to eat me, is he?_

…

It all started innocently, with being dragged over the festival by none other than the protagonist Luo Binghe. In any other situation, he would stop and think how it looked like for other people, seeing him holding hands with smiling Luo Binghe while other would enthusiastically point at things around them with that big smile. He would even look at Liu Mingyan and clique of girls around her, giggling while looking at them. But this was not any other situation; it wasn’t because he was too deep in Luo Binghe’s enthusiastic attitude and what he then called innocent childlike acting. To Shen Qingqiu he looked like a happy child dragging his parent around new attractions, wanting to be spoiled by them.

“Slow down, will you? Nothing will run away”, Shen Qingqiu told him chuckling a bit.

“But I want to see everything while Shizun is still with me”, Luo Binghe pouted adorably.

“It is not like festivals look different if I’m around”, he titled his head in confusion.

“They do!”

_Maybe this is like when children go to festivals with their parents, but soon grow out of it? He never went with his parents so that faze is starting just now?_ Shen Qingqiu thought.

“Well, I guess, if it is your first time like this”, he voiced his thoughts.

“Of course it is! I would never go with anyone except Shizun!” Binghe stated firmly.

_Well, I am the most parent-like figure to him, I guess…_ Shen Qingqiu agreed in his head.

“Fine then. What is that you want to do?” he asked his disciple.

“Shizun, Shizun! Look! That one!” he exclaimed and started dragging Shen Qingqiu towards a vendor presenting some sort of a game.

Luo Binghe confidently paid for his turn and faced the cup at the other side of the booth. Concentrating, he took the small ball and aimed at the cup. He lifts his hand in a perfect throwing position, his body arching and leaning into the throw.

The hit was powerful to say the least. Far from missing his target, Luo Binghe hit the cup straight on, instead of throwing the ball inside of it, and it shattered into a million of tiny pieces.

“Oi, customer! You broke it!” the man at the vendor was shocked.

“You are quite a brute”, Shen Qingqiu sighed and was met with Luo Binghe’s almost tearful eyes. He turned towards the man. “I’ll try next”, he paid and the man replaced the cup.

In an elegant manner, the ball flew into the cup. Nobody was surprised as much as they looked at him in awe. He is a peak lord after all.

“This is your prize, sir”, he reached at the prizes that were placed on the shelf and handed it over.

Shen Qingqiu stared at the hairpin in his hands. The clear jewel had a pretty shine to it. Why would Binghe want a hairpin?

“Here you go”, he presented the hairpin to Binghe who had a frown on his face.

“I wanted to win that hairpin for Shizun”, he pouted. “That jewel is really pretty and clear, just like Shizun’s eyes!”

Ehhhhh?! Why would Shen Qingqiu, the obvious male, want a feminine hairpin???

But again, now he can’t say no to those sad puppy eyes?

_I guess I can go with it just this time._ He tried to lie to himself even though he knew he could never say no to the protagonist.

“Thank you”, he smiled a bit strained.

“Can I put it in Shizun’s hair?”

“Sure”, his smile became even more strained.

_Why do I have to walk around people wearing women’s accessory?_

He still felt warm from the thought Binghe wanted to give him a gift and thought about him while looking at this hairpin, but still…

“Shizun’s hair is soft”, Binghe mumbled, suddenly really close to Shen Qingqiu.

“Um, Thank you?” he all of a sudden had become quite embarrassed.

_Why am I blushing like a teenage girl?_ He tried to put himself together, but Binghe’s fingers, that were in his hair for far too long, just didn’t let him calm down.

“Shizun looks beautiful”, Binghe said, satisfied with his work.

Shen Qingqiu didn’t want to stay on this topic, at all cost. “Where do you want to go next?”

“Wherever Shizun is!” Binghe proclaimed quite strongly.

Shen Qingqiu froze. _What is wrong with this child today?_

“Something smells nice over there”, he pointed in a random direction and proceeded to escape there.

“Is Shizun hungry?”

“Yes, festival food is quite enjoyable”, he was hiding his face behind his fan, not wanting the other see his composure crumbling.

In his haste he pointed and started walking in the random direction, but he was in luck because there really were food stalls there.

“How about some dumplings?”

“If that is what Shizun wants”, Binghe smiled at him.

“Sure”, he hid his face again.

They bought dumplings there and moved a little bit out of the way so people could pass by.

“Shizun”, Binghe called him.

He turned towards his disciple, but before he could ask what the other wanted, there was a dumpling in his mouth.

“Shizun said he was hungry so he can have mine.”

_There is something completely wrong with this! He just stuffed a dumpling in my face!_

“Thank you, but please don’t shove food in my face around other people!” He lost completely his composure and said first thing that came to him.

“Around other people?” Binghe titled his head a bit.

After some thought he took Shizun’s hand again and proceeded to drag him into the forest.

Shen Qingqiu was too confused to do anything.

“There are no people here Shizun”, Binghe said, quite happy with himself after he dragged them both through the forest for quite some time.

_What?_

“Now this disciple can feed Shizun!”

_NO!_

“Are you sure you are not hungry too? Maybe you should eat your own dumpling”, Shen Qingqiu tried to take a step back, suddenly terrified for some reason.

“I’m hungry”, Binghe said.

“Then why don’t you eat?” Shen Qingqiu didn’t think that sentence could make him more terrified.

“Shizun is giving me mixed signals.”

_Huh? What is this child talking about? Was something wrong with today?_

He took another step back, but being lost in thought he didn’t notice a tree root behind him. He fell. He fell on his behind, quite elegantly, but still not peak lord level of a fall.

“Shizun…” Binghe didn’t waste time to come down and hover above him.

“Yes?” he was looking around, trying to find an escape route.

“I’m hungry Shizun”, his eyes are darker then usually.

“Do you want me to buy you another dumpling?”

He didn’t know children were this assertive when they wanted food.

_He isn’t really going to eat me, is he?_

As sudden as he was on top of him, he removed himself and helped Shen Qingqiu up.

“I don’t want to ruin our date”, he was shaking his head mumbling to himself while walking back towards the festival.

“Oh okay”, Shen Qingqiu was still dizzy whit everything that had happened.

_Wait… A DATE?_


End file.
